buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les Hyènes
"Les Hyènes" est le sixième épisode de la première saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le sixième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 7 avril 1997 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit par Matt Kiene et Joe Reinkemeyer, réalisé par Bruce Seth Green. Synopsis Alex et quatre autres étudiants ont un comportement étrange depuis la visite des élèves du lycée au zoo de Sunnydale, lors de laquelle celui-ci s'est infiltré au pavillon des hyènes, pourtant placées en quarantaine. C'est finalement quand Alex et les quatre autres deviennent incontrôlables que Buffy et Willow prennent peur. Résumé Buffy ère dans le zoo et se fait accoster par des voyoux du lycée. Willow et Alex viennent la rejoindre et lui font remarquer que là, au moins, ils ne sont pas enfermés dans une salle. Lance, un élève, occupé à déssiner des singes est à son tour accosté par la bande. Le proviseur vient à son secours mais il dit que tout va bien et part avec la bande dans l'enclos des hyènes, interdit pour le moment. Alex va alors à leur poursuite tandis que Buffy et Willow parlent avec le gardien. Kyle, un de la bande, agresse Lance et Alex, qui veut intervenir, a tout à coup les yeux verts comme les autres élèves et les hyènes. Lance s'éloigne et tous ricanent comme des hyènes. Buffy et Willow discutent d'Alex au Bronze. Willow dit qu'il a changé de comportement après le zoo et celui en donne la preuve en arrivant. Il se moque de Willow et s'amuse avec Kyle et sa bande en se fichant des gens de la boite. Buffy s'entraine avec Giles dans la bibliothèque mais celui ci veut s'arrêter car il fatigue. Buffy empoigne un petit cochon qui èrait dans le lycée, le proviseur le présente : c'est Herbert, la nouvelle mascote du lycée. Dehors, Willow aide Alex en maths et celui ci pique une crise et part en jettant tout à la poubelle. Buffy discute avec son proviseur, le cochon dans les bras. Quand Alex passe, le cochon s'affole. Dans le gymnase, les élèves de la classe jouent au ballon-prisonnier. Alex frappe sur Willow et il ne reste plus que Buffy contre Alex et les autres de la bande. Mais plutôt que de taper sur Buffy, les hyènes s'attaquent à Lance qui fait partie de leur équipe. Buffy vole à son secours. Tandis que Willow tente de voir ce qui ne va pas chez Alex, celui ci l'insulte et se moque d'elle ouvertement ainsi que de Buffy. La bande de hyènes vole son déjeuner à un élève et part chercher la nouvelle mascotte du lycée. Tous partent sous les regards appeurés et incompris des élèves tandis que Buffy veut parler à Giles de cette drôle d'histoire. Celui ci ne comprend pas bien le problème et Buffy lui explique sa théorie d'envoutement par les hyènes. Giles compte faire quelques recherches tandis que Willow annonce que la mascotte a été dévorée. Le proviseur Flutie convoque la bande de hyènes dans son bureau. Giles avoue aux filles qu'il connait une théorie sur le changement de corps d'un esprit et Buffy court voir Alex. Mais leur rencontre donne lieu à une bagarre. Pendant ce temps, le proviseur se fait dévorer par la bande des hyènes. Willow s'informe sur les hyènes et Buffy enferme Alex dans la cage de la bilbiothèque. Giles apprend que le proviseur a été dévoré et lui et Buffy partent au zoo pour tout savoir de cette histoire pendant que Willow veille sur Alex. Dans la rue, une femme se promène avec son bébé. Alors qu'elle arrive vers les hyènes, qui dorment par terre, celles ci se reveillent et s'approchent d'elle d'un air menacant. Elle s'enfuit et les hyènes se recouchent. Alex se reveille et dit à Willow que c'est fini, il va bien maintenant, elle peut lui ouvrir. Elle s'approche et il tente de s'attaquer à elle. Le gardien du zoo dit à Buffy et Giles de faire venir tous les élèves concernés au zoo. Pendant que Willow s'informe toujours sur les hyènes, elle entend une voix venant de nulle part souffler son nom. Les hyènes attaquent soudain et Willow s'échappent. Alex se fait délivrer par ses nouveaux amis et se lance avec eux à la poursuite de Will. Buffy sauve celle ci juste à temps et met Willow et Giles en sécurité tandis qu'elle va entrainer les hyènes vers le zoo. Les hyènes sont sur le point de tuer d'autres gens quand Buffy vient jouer les appats pour qu'ils la suivent. Willow et Giles arrivent au zoo et Giles comprend que le gardien voulait devenir une hyène, et non les élèves. Il se bat contre lui mais se fait assommer. Buffy est toujours suivie par les hyènes tandis que le gardien s'en prend à Willow, lui disant que c'est dans le plan. Buffy se fait attaquer par surprise mais le gardien arrête le sort et tous les élèves redeviennent normaux mais le gardien est maintenant une hyène. Alex s'attaque à lui pour sauver Willow puis Buffy le bat et l'enferme avec les hyènes. Le jour suivant, Alex fait croire qu'il a oublié tout ce qui s'était passé durant sa vie de hyène mais Giles lui dit à part qu'il sait que c'est faux mais Alex lui demande de ne rien dire, honteux. Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Ken Lerner — Principal Flutie * Eion Bailey — Kyle DuFours * Michael McCraine — Rhonda Kelley * Brian Gross — Tor Hauer * Jennifer Sky — Heidi Barrie * Jeff Maynard — Lance Lincoln * James Stephens — Dr. Weirick Crédités en fin d'épisode * David Brisbin — Mr. Anderson * Barbara K. Whinnery — Mrs. Anderson * Gregory White — Coach Herrold * Justin Jon Ross — Joey Anderson * Jeffrey Steven Smith — Adam * Patrese Borem — Jeune femme Apparitions Personnages *Joey Anderson *Mr. Anderson *Mrs. Anderson *Heidi Barrie *Herbert *Kyle DuFours *Tor Hauer *Herrold *Rhonda Kelley *Lance Lincoln *Weirick *Jeune homme inconnu *Jeune femme inconnue *Bébé inconnu Organisations et Titres *La Meute *Primitifs *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur *Razorbacks de Sunnydale Espèces *Humain *Hyène *Cochon Événements Il n'y a aucun événement dans cet épisode Lieux *Los Angeles (mentionnée) **Lycée Hemery (mentionné) *Sunnydale **Le Bronze **Zoo de Sunnydale **Lycée de Sunnydale ***Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale Armes et Objets *Tenue de cérémonie Masaï Sortilèges et Rituels *Rituel Masaï Morts *Herbert, dévoré par Alex, Heidi, Kyle, Tor et Rhonda. *Principal Robert Flutie, dévoré vivant par Heidi, Kyle, Tor et Rhonda dans son bureau. *Weirick, dévoré par les hyènes du Zoo. Le Saviez-vous ? *Alors qu'elle est créditée en tant que Personnage Principal, Charisma Carpenter (Cordelia Chase) n'est pas présente dans l'épisode. *C'est la première fois qu'un personnage principal n'est pas dans un épisode. *Toutes les scènes du Zoo ont été tourné au Santa Ana Zoo. *C'est le deuxième épisode où il n'y a pas de vampire; le premier était "Sortilèges". *Nicholas Brendon a eu le droit à une petite blague qu'il n'a pas forcément aimé lors du tournage de cet épisode, de la part d'Alyson Hannigan : elle lui a baissé le pantalon devant une dizaine de figurants. Non seulement il s'est retrouvé le pantalon au niveaux des chevilles et en plus il a constaté que son caleçon y était aussi. Ça a été la gène de sa vie. *Le combat de fin de Buffy avec le gardien du zoo n'a pas été réalisé par Sarah. C'est Sophia Crawford, sa doublure, qui a fait toute la scène. Quand on regarde l'épisode on s'en rend compte car à aucun moment du combat, on ne voit le visage de Buffy. Soit elle est de dos, soit elle a les cheveux sur le visage. *C'est la seconde fois que Giles est assommé dans un épisode. Cette petite mésaventure deviendra récurrente : Cordelia y fera même référence dans l'épisode "Intolérance" lorsqu'elle retrouve Giles évanouit et qu'elle essaye de le réveiller en le giflant. *Cet épisode montre Alex en leader alors que la série est assez féministe, ce qui est assez étrange quand on sait que les hyènes sont plutôt matriarcales. *Selon une légende d'Étiopie, les hyènes seraient des chien-loups mystiques qui auraient comme faculté d'imiter les voix humaines pour attirer leurs proies. C'est pour cela que les hyènes appellent Willow et le petit Joey, et que le Dr. Weirick les met en garde contre ce phénomène. *Lors du match balle aux prisonniers, il est bien montré a quel points les hyènes sont des charognardes : ils s'attaquent aux faibles et se tiennent en respect des individus plus forts qu'elles. Au lieu d'attaquer Buffy, qui est la dernière restante de son équipe, il tournent les talons. *C'est le premier épisode inclus dans le DVD The Slayer Collection : Xander. Chronologie *C'est le premier épisode ou l’on a affaire à un cas de possession. *C'est la première fois que quelqu'un est enfermé dans la cage de la bibliothèque. C'est aussi ici que Buffy subi sa première agression sexuelle, Alex essayant de lui forcer la main. C'est aussi la première fois qu'un membre du Scooby-Gang devient l'un des méchant à neutraliser. *Cet épisode marque la deuxième et dernière apparition d'Adam, qu'on avait pu voir dans l'épisode "Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 2". *Buffy porte le manteau qu'Angel lui a donné dans l'épisode "Le Chouchou du prof". *Le principal Flutie est assassiné dans cet épisode. C'est le second assassinat dans le corps enseignant. On l'évoquera de nouveau dans les épisodes "La Marionnette" et "Rédemption". Son nom sera surtout mentionné dans "Démons intérieurs", quand Buffy demandera au Principal Robin Wood s'il a entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à son prédécesseur. *Alex dit a Buffy qu'elle aime les hommes dangereux, ce qui est une exacte vérité, car dans ses histoires amoureuses futures il n'y a aucune stabilité. *Willow exprime son désarroi en voyant Alex lui échapper totalement, et pense que l’arrivée de Buffy au Lycée de Sunnydale, plus fascinante et plus charismatique qu'elle, l'a éloigné de son meilleur ami. Cela fait plusieurs épisode que nous voyons Willow être la spectatrice frustrée de la fascination d'Alex pour Buffy. *Alex fait semblant de ne pas se souvenir des évènements lorsqu'il était possédé. On apprendra plus tard, dans l'épisode "Pleine lune", qu'il se souvient très bien de tout. Scènes coupées Une réplique d'Alex : *'Alex :' « Bienvenue dans la jungle. » Musiques *Sprung Monkey – « Reluctant Man » *Dashboard Prophets – « All You Want » *Far – « Job’s Eyes » *Walter Murphy – Original score Citations Buffy (à propos d'Alex) : Je l'ai frappé. Willow : Avec quoi ? Buffy : Une table. Il a essayé de me séduire façon cro-magnon. Références culturelles *La photo que Giles montre à Buffy et Willow comme étant le résultat final d'une transpossession, est une illustration de Gustave Doré, qu'il a réalisé pour illustrer l'Enfer de Dante dans l'ouvrage La Divine Comédie. *Quand Buffy parle du comportement d'Alex à Giles, Buffy dit « C'est tout ce que trouvez à répondre ?! C'est une dérobade ! ». Dans la V.O. elle dit « I cannot believe that you of all people are trying to Scully me » («''Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous tous, vous essayez de faire vos Scully avec moi''» en français) en référence à la célèbre enquêtrice du paranormal Dana Scully de la série X-Files. Ce personnage est très connu pour avoir un sens aigüe en terme de rationalisation. *Dans la V.O., Buffy dit « Oh great, it's the winged monkeys » («''Oh super, voici les singes volants''» en français). Les singes volants étaient les fidèles serviteurs de la grande sorcière de l'Est dans le magicien d'Oz. *Dans la bibliothèque, Giles consulte le Malleus Maleficarum qui est un véritable ouvrage historique sur la sorcellerie. *Kyle dit dans la V.O. « and therein my friend lies the fun » (en français « ci-git, mes amis, l'amusement ») qui est une paraphrase d'Hamlet de Shakespeare « and therein lies the rub ». *Dans la version originale, Buffy dit « It's safe to say that in his animal state, his idea of wooing doesn't involve a Yanni CD and a bottle of Chianti » (en français « C'est bien qu'il reste dans son état animal. Sa manière de draguer n’inclue pas l'écoute des CD de Yanni et une bouteille de Chanti »). Yanni est un compositeur et claviériste grecque mondialement connu pour sa musique New Age. *Après qu'Alex ait humilié Willow dans les couloirs du Lycée, il se rend dehors avec sa bande et se dirige vers une table ou 2 étudiants sont en train de manger et de discuter musique. L'un d'eux demande à Alex s'il a entendu « Wretched Refuse » jouer (pour la V.O) et s'il a écouté « Cold Burn » des « Hard Cobra » et ce qu'il pense du bassiste (en V.F). On pourrait penser qu'il s'agit là de références à des groupes de musiques américains mais il n'en est rien. Ces 2 groupes de musique n'existent pas. Ces noms ont été inventés pour la série. Joss Whedon à sans doute imaginer qu'il pouvait s'agir de groupes « amateurs » qui auraient joué au Bronze. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles Il n'existe aucune photographie promotionnelle pour cet épisode En coulisses Il n'existe aucune photo de tournage pour cet épisode Publicité Il n'existe aucune publicité pour cet épisode Vidéos thumb|left|335px en:The Pack nl:The Pack es:La jauría de:Das Lied der Hyänen Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 1